1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for correcting optical signal phase errors, and in particular to a system and method for generating an optical fringe pattern, detecting the phase of the fringe pattern, and using the detected phase to correct the optical signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed data transmission is an essential requirement for many emerging technologies. In many cases, this requirement for high bandwidth communications is met using optical communication systems. Unfortunately, optical communications systems are subject to signal degradation. This can occur when the optical signal is transmitted through the atmosphere, at high data rates, or when using high efficiency beam delivery systems. To compensate for such errors, fast, high spatial frequency phase correction is needed. Unfortunately, current compensation systems are slow, relatively coarse, very complicated, consume large amounts of power and space, and very expensive.
What is needed is a high-speed optical compensation system that is simple, inexpensive, and permits fine adjustments. What is also needed is a compensation system that requires minimum power and can be implemented in smaller spaces. The present invention satisfies that need.